


Schlampe-Lampe

by EhtoZee



Category: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory - All Media Types, Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory (1971)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Parody, Sexual Content, Sexual Equality, Sexual Humor, Sexy, Sexy Times, Slut Shaming, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23216236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EhtoZee/pseuds/EhtoZee
Summary: Oompa-Loompas don't just fat shame. They've evolved into Schlampe-Lampes and slut shame too.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 8





	Schlampe-Lampe

**Author's Note:**

> So when I learned the German word for "slut" I was like, "Wow, it's like Oompa. I could slut shame someone in song," but then I accidentally rhymed it with the German word for "lamp" and was like, "Well, I'm already this far. No going back now."  
> (I checked all categories because I'm slut shaming equally because equality matters.)
> 
> Please sing this like you would sing the Oompa-Loompa song.

Schlampe lampe doompadee doo  
I've got a perfect puzzle for you  
Schlampe lampe doompety dee  
If you are wise you'll listen to me

What do you get when you guzzle down weenie  
fucking so much you have a loose pussy  
Schlamper-lampers are really gross too  
Who do you think will want someone like you  
He won't put a ring on it

Schlampe Lampe doompety dee  
If you're slutty you'll get STDs  
You will have an infected pee wee  
Like the Schlampe Lampe doompety do  
Doompety do


End file.
